Eres todo lo que necesito
by Tomoyo-Chii
Summary: La historia de Nadeshico Y Fujitaka, Desde que se conocieron hasta que una muerte los separa... Esta bonita, lean
1. Ultramar

¡Hola! realmente he tenido que subir de nuevo este fic ya que tengo varios fallos

Bueno...tengo que decir algo en especial: **estaba pensando en mejor hacer la historia (como yo creo que fue) sobre los padres de sakura y touya. **

**Quiero agradecer a lunita-k por que sin ella esta historia seguiria estando fatal.**

Muchas gracias por su atención, que inicie (de nuevo) el primer capitulo

* * *

Titulo: **Eres todo lo que necesito**

Capitulo 1: _Ultramar_

La autora: Tomoyo-Chii 

Era un día bellísimo en la escuela principal de Tokio, Japón. Una de las mas famosas de todo el país por sus grandiosos profesores y alumnos ejemplares, estaban pasando las dos mejores alumnas del 3° año de preparatoria, Nadeshico Daidouji y a lado su prima Sonomi Daidouji. Iban dirigiéndose a su salón de clases para la clase de biología III entran y aun no llegaba el maestro, todos estaban sentados platicando placidamente, tomaron su asiento y sonó la campana de inicio de de clases.

Entro el director Fa, todos se pararon e hicieron una reverencia

-jóvenes, tomen su asiento, hoy va a entrar un nuevo profesor, el cual les impartirá la asignatura de biología III, llegara en unos momentos. Por favor sean amables con el. Señorita Nadeshico por favor venga-Nadeshico se para de su asiento y camina hasta donde el director, tropieza pero uno de sus compañeros la agarra de la blusa para no caer, Nadeshico solo se rió, siempre tropezando y cosas así, pero nunca perdía esa sonrisa característica en ella, llego con el director

-si, que se le ofrece señor director-dijo Nadeshico

-como usted es la jefa del grupo del salón, quería pedirle que si hoy le puede dar el plan de estudios, usted sabe que el anterior maestro no lo dejo y usted como jefa del salón tiene copia de cada uno

-claro profesor, pero...hay un inconveniente...

-cual Nadeshico??

-Este...me lleve todos a mi casa y no los he traído-dijo Nadeshico un poco avergonzada

-Nadeshico... eres demasiado distraída...mañana tráelo, yo hablare con el-dijo el director

-lo siento mucho-dijo Nadeshico haciendo una reverencia

-ya ve a tu lugar, iré a ver donde esta el profesor Kinomoto-el director se voltea y choca con un hombre de edad madura, el cual le llamo mucho la atención a Nadeshico, la cual se quedo parada al ver a ese hombre...-Nadeshico ya vete a tu lugar-le dijo el director, lo cual hizo que Nadeshico se bajara de su nube y se fuera a su lugar...

-profesor Kinomoto, hay un problema, la jefa del salón no tiene el plan de estudios, que le parece si ella se lo da mañana

-¿y por que no me lo da usted? Bueno es que se supone que debe tener un respaldo por si pasa algo como esto-dice el maestro Kinomoto

-si, pero la computadora principal se lleno por un virus que no se podía quitar si no se eliminaban los archivos y si los intentábamos guardar en alguna usb no se podría meter en ninguna computadora pues también se infectaría

-es verdad, no se preocupe, una pregunta ¿no puedo impartir lo que di en el salón anterior?

-no, cada salón tiene un proyecto distinto si se dio cuenta, así que tendrá que esperar mañana. ¿Por qué no les pone algún tipo de actividad...o que se presenten o algo así?-propone el director

-si eso haré, muchas gracias-el director se sale del aula y el maestro Kinomoto deja unos libros y cuadernos en el escritorio, Nadeshico se para de su asiento y dejo en el escritorio plumones y tiza así como borrador para cada pizarrón, se fue a su asiento

-bien, soy el profesor Fujitaka Kinomoto, les impartiré biología III. Hoy haremos una actividad, empezaremos por esta fila, señalando la fila que estaba enfrente del escritorio-señorita, hágame el favor de levantarse-la chica obedeció-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Nadeshico Daidouji

-edad

-17 años

-música

-punk-respondió muy amablemente Nadeshico

-muy bien siéntese señorita-el profesor se dio cuenta de que ella era realmente amable y que nunca se le borraba esa sonrisa tan linda. Después siguió con la siguiente señorita-por favor, señorita de pie-se paro y el le iba a preguntar su nombre pero...

-Sonomi Daidouji, 17 años, amo el rock-dijo la señorita, el profesor se dio cuenta de que el no le agrado del todo a ella...aunque no sabe el por que...pero era por que

-gracias, siéntese por favor-las horas pasaron, Nadeshico que iba a tener que quedar en el salón para acomodar las bancas y hacer los reportes del día. Todos los alumnos salieron de la escuela menos Sonomi, la cual se quedo con Nadeshico

-Sonomi, si quieres ya vete, tu sabes que es rápido esto-le dijo Nadeshico a Sonomi

-pero... ¿como te voy a dejar sola?-dijo Sonomi

-no te preocupes, ve a casa, llegare temprano-Nadeshico

-esta bien-dijo Sonomi tomando sus cosas-cuídate muchísimo

-si Sonomi, tu también cuídate- Sonomi se sale del aula y se va

-ya, ya termine-toma la libreta, la mete en su mochila y toma las tizas y plumones, las guarda en una bolsa, sale del salón, ve su reloj y ve la hora: 2:48PM, baja las escaleras, pasa la fuente que esta en medio del patio principal y abre las rejas de la escuela para salir, al salir, se pasa la calle sin darse cuenta, pero un coche va a pasar y...

CONTINUARA...

Espero y sigan leyendo esta historia. Besos, Bye

...:::Tomoyo-Chii:::...


	2. entiendo pero como explicarme

**Titulo: Eres todo lo que necesito**

**Capitulo 2: entiendo, pero como explicarme...**

**Autora: Tomoyo-chii**

Nadeshico abre las rejas de la escuela para salir, al salir, se pasa la calle sin darse cuenta, pero un coche va a pasar pero el auto paro y ella se espanto y grito, el hombre salio de su automóvil

-señorita Nadeshico, por favor tenga mas cuidado, que tal si la llegan a atropellar-le dijo el hombre

-profesor Kinomoto, lo siento mucho, soy muy tonta

-no, no eres tonta, solo un poco...atolondrada

-si verdad...bueno ya me voy a mi casa, hasta mañana profesor-le dijo Nadeshico

-entra en mi coche, yo te llevare a tu casa- le dijo abriendo la puerta de copiloto

-no, no tiene por que-dice Nadeshico

-entra, dime donde vives y yo te llevare

-esta bien- Nadeshico entra al automóvil, le dice la dirección y llegan muy rápido, era una casa enorme, muy bella-gracias profesor-dice Nadeshico al salir del automóvil

-no tienes nada de que agradecer-fujitaka le abrio la puerta del automóvil y ella entro. Comenzaron una platica muy amena se estaban llevando muy bien hasta que llegaron a la casa Daidouji

-bien señorita, hemos llegado- Fujitaka salio del automóvil y fue a la puerta del copiloto, le abrio la puerta y ella salio, le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento

-gracias profesor, y disculpeme por haber pedido que me trajera a mi casa

-no tienes que agradecer, por cierto tu no me pediste que te trajera, yo lo ofreci

-jajaja, es verdad, bueno muchas gracias- Nadeshico abrio la puerta y se metio a su casa, pero su sorpresa fue que al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que su prima Sonomi estaba viendo desde la ventana todo, la volteo a ver enojada

- que fue eso-dice Sonomi

-pues mira, me pase la calle y casi me atropella, y en compesacion me trajo hasta aca-dice Nadeshico con una sonrisa mientras camina hasta las escaleras

-atropellarte?, que tonto, como no se dio cuenta

-de hecho fue mi culpa-dijo Nadeshico

-no, no tiene excusa, que le sucede, y todavía te subió a su coche y te trajo hasta aca??-dijo Sonomi mientras subían las escaleras

-es un hombre muy amable, aparte de que es muy listo

El tiempo paso, Nadeshico y Fujitaka comenzaron a tener una muy linda amistad, el tenia 25 años y Nadeshico era una hermosa muchacha de 16 años, todos los dias hablaban por teléfono, se tenían mucho cariño, pero a la familia de ella no le gustaba mucho eso, el ya era un hombre y a ellos no les parecía del todo bien que Nadeshico tuviera una amistad tan grande con el profesor, Fujitaka se empezó a enamorar de Nadeshico, su sonrisa, su cabello tono gris y sus ojos verde esmeralda. Y Nadeshico cada día le tenía mas y mas admiración hacia Fujitaka, su inteligencia y su cultura la habían cautivado, cada día que estaban juntos eran hermosos. Se sentían plenamente felices uno junto al otro, hasta que un día...

Estaban Nadeshico y Fujitaka en una cafetería tomando una malteada y un pastel, en ese momento paso el director del campus donde ella era estudiante y el maestro, el director los vio y se sorprendió muchísimo... "¿como un maestro puede salir a una cita con su alumna?" se preguntaba asi mismo, "mañana tengo que hablar sobre esta situación con el profesor Kinomoto". Al otro día, en la tercera clase le llamaron por el micrófono al profesor, salio de su clase y asistió a la dirección, pero no se esperaba lo que iba a suceder

-pase-le dijo la secretaria del director abriéndole la puerta, Fujitaka entro y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba enfrente del escritorio-tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante-le dijo el director con una voz muy gruesa, Fujitaka nunca lo había visto así

-de que se trata-le dijo Fujitaka un tanto nervioso

-lo que pasa, es que ayer pase por la cafetería rikku y lo vi a usted con la señorita Nadeshico y quisiera que me explicara que hacían ahí

-señor... lo que pasa es que soy muy amigo de ella desde hace mucho tiempo y pues vera, la invite a tomar algo a la cafetería

-pues le tengo que decir algo Kinomoto, gracias a dios yo fui el que lo vio, no se que hubiera si algún padre de Familia lo hubiera visto, así que le dejo algo bien claro, esta escuela tiene una gran popularidad por su educación y cultura, no quiero que el prestigio se pierda por una amistad entre alumno-maestro, así que tiene que hablar con ella, ya no se pueden seguir viendo así-le dijo el director mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-si, lo entiendo, pero ser me hace injusto que tenga que dejar de ver a una amiga tan valiosa por que la gente lo puede mal interpretar-dice Fujitaka muy triste, y agarrando fuertemente su pantalón, no lo podía creer, iba a dejar de ver a la chica que el amaba, bueno, no dejar de ver pero si dejar de frecuentarse

-profesor, yo lo entiendo, pero usted también comprenda la situación

-si, ya lo entendí... –dice Fujitaka parándose-¿ya me puedo ir a dar clase?

-si Fujitaka, eso era todo-dice el director, el se sentía muy mal comprendía el amor entre ellos, pero no había otra cosa que hacer.

El día paso como agua entre los dedos, Fujitaka se sentía mal, muy triste, iba a dejar de frecuentar a Nadeshico, a su amada Nadeshico, y lo peor es que no sabia el como explicarle la situación... no sabía como ella lo iba a tomar.

Ya a la salida...

-Sonomi, tengo algo que contarte...

-dime Nadeshico, que sucede-le dice Sonomi tomandola del brazo a Nadeshico

-es que... creo que estoy enamorada-le dice Nadeshico mirando al cielo

-¿de quien? Dime, no me digas que del chico que se sienta detrás de ti, déjame decirte que es buena elección-en ese momento Nadeshico dice "Fujitaka Kinomoto", Sonomi se quedo perpleja

-¿de fu-fu-Fujitaka Kinomoto? Pero como de el, es un maestro, el no te corresponde, es mayor, no puedes

-y sabes, es un hombre maravilloso, no sabes como lo amo, es lo mas grande que hay, lo quiero tanto y yo se que el me quiere...todo se quedo en silencio

Era sábado, un sábado muy bello, pero para Fujitaka no lo era tanto, llevaba ya una semana sin poder hablar con Nadeshico y sin salir con ella, estaba recostado en su sillón viendo el concierto live a nation, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, el se levanto, sin ganas, pues sabia que iba a ser algún amigo y no la persona que el queria, pero estaba muy equivocado, giro la perilla manija de su casa y la vio, a ella, con una sonrisa encantadora y una canasta

-hola Fujitaka, vine a verte, como no nos hemos podido ver decidí a venir hasta tu casa, espero no estés ocupado-le dijo ella con una bella sonrisa, que aunque el estaba triste se sentía plenamente feliz, por que ella estaba ahí

-no, claro que no estoy ocupado pasa-le dice abriendo de par en par la puerta y ella entro

-traje un almuerzo¿donde lo puedo poner?-le dijo Nadeshico mientras pasaba por un pasillo con Fujitaka siguiéndola

-dámelo, yo lo llevo a la cocina- le dijo el tomando la cesta-siéntate-le dijo y ella se sentó en una pequeña mesa que estaba junto a la cocina-bueno, como ya son las dos de la tarde, pues hay que empezar a almorzar-asintió ella abriendo la cesta y sacando lo que había hecho para comer

-estuvo delicioso-le dijo Fujitaka comiendo el ultimo bocado de soba

-gra-gracias, este...-ella estaba nerviosa, era la primera ves que entraba en la casa de Fujitaka, y para ella estaba muy bien, era una linda casa

-Nadeshico, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante-dijo Fujitaka con la vista baja

-dime, que es lo que pasa-le dijo ella con un gesto de preocupación pero se le quito la preocupación, ahora estaba muy triste, el le comento la conversación que tubo con el profesor Miyamoto

-entiendo... entonces ya no nos vamos a poder ver como antes, tan seguido

-no, lo siento mucho, no creí que fuera a pasar algo así, pero también vamos a poder seguir platicando por teléfono y vernos en la escuela, pero por donde lo veamos ya no va a ser igual, quizá nos podríamos ver pero seria a escondidas-le dijo el con melancolía

-si, pero no... No nos podríamos ver ni a escondidas, seria terrible si nos ve de nuevo el director, te despedirían y no, yo no quiero eso, lo último que quiero es que pase algo así...

-te entiendo... pero aun así siempre vamos a ser amigos, verdad-le dijo Fujitaka, ella asintió

-siempre lo seremos...-

**CONTINUARA... **

Mil disculpas, no había podido actualizar esta historia por motivos personales, espero les halla gustado este segundo capitulo, prometo no dejar de actualizar. Lo haré tan pronto pueda. Espero la sigan leyendo, mientras empezare a escribir el borrador del tercer capitulo. 

_Besos, Bye _

...:::Tomoyo-Chii:::...


End file.
